Stronger
by Godess Of Death
Summary: 1x2, Heero and Duo break up, causing Duo to leave and head to L6 where he starts a new life, away from Heero. However, fate catches him up as Heero, Quatre and Trowa are sent to L6. There, Heero meets a girl with long brown hair and violet eyes...


Standard Disclaimer:- Don't own, don't sue, got no money anyways. :)

A/N: 

Drei: And the point of that was…

Faith: So that whoever _is_ lucky enough to own Gundam Wing doesn't sue me. 

Drei: Point enough. Now are you going to start this story or not?

Faith: No, I thought I'd just leave it here.

Drei: Sarcasm taken and duly noted. Start. Now.

Faith: Okay!

Drei: Okay.

Faith: Okay. You lovely people reading this, please, please, please, please remember to review, it will make me so happy!

Warnings: Er, okay, here goes…

1X2, Heero being heartless, Duo getting hurt (awwww Duo! We love you really!), cursing, mild violence, Duo temporarily becoming a girl, cross dressing and a certain person being incredibly deep… and how could I forget?! Songfic, to, *gulps* Brittany Spears *shudder* I'm so sorry! Blame my brother. He has an unhealthy obsession with her and her songs. *hides from Brittany fans* No offence to anyone who likes her… *walks into her room* there's no pleasing some people sheesh! *shuts door* *voice over* Now on with the fic!

Stronger.

*blah* thoughts

__

blah song words.

"I don't care!" Crash. Heero added another mental tally to his count of broken plates. "What the hell do you think you're doing Heero?" The perfect soldier didn't move, even as a plate crashed against the wall above him, barely missing his head. The Japanese boy opened his mouth to say something but Duo interrupted him.

__

Hush just stop.

There's nothing you can

Do or say, baby

I've had enough

I'm not you're property as 

Of today, baby.

You might think that

I won't make it on my own

Duo stomped up the stairs and into the room that he and Heero shared. He pulled out a small black bag and packed it with all the vitals, then stormed out of the house and into his blue Ford Hatchback. *Depend on him my ass!* Duo though angrily as he drove off the drive. *Well I'll show him. I don't need you Heero Yuy.* The light turned red and Duo drummed his fingers on the steering wheel when he stopped. He drove off on green, his tyres squealing. Unbeknown to him, Heero was standing at the corner of the road, watching Duo drive off, a single tear trickling down his cheek. 

*~* 3 hours later…

"And you've not heard from him? Not at all?" Heero asked, while crossing another name off his list of contacts. "Okay then. Well, bye." He spoke sharply as he hung up the phone. He looked down at the list and his eyes fell to the last person; Quatre. Slowly, he picked up the phone and dialled that all too familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Quatre?"

"Heero! Hello! How are you? How's Duo?"

"Gone."

"Pardon?" The blonde asked, shock clear in his voice.

"Duo. Has. Left." Heero said slowly. "We had a big argument. It involved swearing, shouting and 33 broken plates, 14 bowls, 2 glasses, and one chair." He told Quatre, it sounded just like he was reporting a mission. *Duo is _not_ a mission.* He reminded himself. 

"Oh no." Quatre breathed. "Are you okay Heero?" 

"Yes, I am fine." 

"Good. Do you know where he is?" The Arab's voice showed clear concern for both Heero and Duo. 

"I was hoping you'd be able to answer that. You are his best friend after all." Heero closed his eyes, and he could almost see Quatre shaking his head. 

"No, I'm really sorry Heero." Quatre sighed. "But I'll keep my eyes open." The television turned on. "Trowa! I'm on the phone!" But he stopped talking to him when he saw the report. "He- he- he- Heero?"

"Hai?"

"What car does Duo drive?" Quatre's voice began to shake.

"Blue Ford Hatchback, Y475 RPH. Why?"

"Because exactly that car is on the news."

"What?"

"Witnesses report of a boy of around 19 years of age struggling to get out of the car. But he failed, as the car exploded while the boy (black clothes, priest collar, long brown braid), was trying to get out." Quatre stopped, unable to continue.

"That's Duo alright." Then the phone went dead.

"Heero?"

*~*

*I did it, I really did it. I faked my death, and it worked. I don't believe it.* Duo sat in Deathscythe, heading towards L6. There, he could start a new life. "Screw you Heero Yuy!" *You wish* A nasty little voice said. Duo shook his head and looked forward, taking a look at his new life.

__

But now I'm…

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness 'ain't killing 

Me no more

I'm stronger

"Can I help you sir?" 

"Yes. I filled in the forms, and I want to proceed. Nothing irreversible though, just this area," He motioned his chest. The man behind the counter blinked. "And, face, legs, voice etc. But you leave my, er, my you know what alone. Or I swear, I will blow this hospital sky high."

"Are you positive sir?" Duo nodded and held his gun in his hands.

"Yes. Now, I want it done as soon as possible. Today would be good." The man spotted the gun, yelped and started typing.

"Okay, they have a vacancy, you're very lucky. Upstairs to the left. They'll find you a bed and prep you. You'll be going into the OPT in about an hour." Duo nodded in satisfaction and put the gun away.

"Well done. Shinigami is pleased so he shall be generous and spare you're life." The man nodded his face creamy pale. He watched Duo walk off before letting out a relieved sigh. "He's a bloody loony! He's girly enough as it is!" His attention turned to a tall lady who handed him a card. "Hello Miss. Are you here for your check up? If you just sit down over there, you'll be seen too as soon as possible." He smiled at the woman who nodded and took her seat, crossed her legs and twiddled her thumbs staring into space.

*~* a few hours later…

Duo sat up in his bed and looked around. "Hm. A hospital." He frowned for a second and looked down at his chest, suddenly remembering why he was there. He yelped. *Are these real?* He wondered, gingerly pressing down on that area finding out that they were real. *Implants.* His eyes fell onto a hand mirror beside the bed and he picked it up, looking at his reflection. "Eep!" He didn't recognise his reflection. *I'm a girl! They did it!* One of the doctors came in and smiled at the now-female Duo Maxwell.

"I trust it's to your satisfaction?" Duo nodded furiously.

"Is it ever, you've-" He stopped and covered his mouth. "I even sound like a girl!" He laughed, but not a Duo laugh, a girl laugh. He was amazed. "You did leave my y'know…" Duo said pointedly. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. So, if you feel fine, you are free to go. Oh, I suggest that you go and buy some clothes and then try styling your hair." The doctor suggested, leaving the room. 

"What's wrong with my clothes and my hair?" Duo mused, putting on his shirt and pulling on his trousers. Once he'd put on his shoes, he hurried out of the hospital and straight for the high street. 

*~*

"Hn." Heero nodded curtly to Quatre and put his mission brief through the shredder. "L6. Interesting." If anyone had been listening to Heero's comment, they would have heard the almost sarcastic tone. *Yeah, a bundle of laughs* Duo's voice ran clear in his head. Heero pushed it away, focusing his attention on the mission at hand. "When do we set off?" He asked, anxious to get it over with. 

"Tonight." Trowa spoke, making Quatre jump. He turned to look at Trowa who nodded. "We leave tonight." 

"Hn. I'll go pack." Heero walked out of the room and up the stairs to his room. Quatre and Trowa had already packed their bags, which were in the car. They had come to get Heero, and Duo, who wasn't there, but had probably also been informed of the mission. 

"Well, we'll wait for him in the car." Quatre sighed and headed out the door, Trowa on his heels.

A/N: 

Faith: Hey peeps, it's me, please review this, it's my first Gundam fic, so please be nice :) 

Ja Ne for now!

Faith (The Goddess of Death)


End file.
